Heat Wave
by herolover69
Summary: Set before the Undertaking, Oliver an Malcolm get together. Malcolm is and Alpha that claims Oliver as his Omega. Sorry, I suck at summaries, but please read! Rated M, this is SLASH! I'm in the process of putting this on Archive of our own too
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oliver and Malcolm would be so cute together, but obviously they can't after the Undertaking, so this is set before that and Malcolm might even decide to stop the Undertaking;). If you read, please review and let me know what you think! This is a story where Malcolm is an Alpha and Oliver is an Omega.**

 **Pairing: Oliver Queen Malcolm Merlyn. M/M**

 **Warning: Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with Arrow.**

As soon as he walks into the Queen mansion, Malcolm can smell it. That sweet, intoxicating scent of an Omega without an Alpha nearing it's heat. Taking in a deep breathe, Malcolm revels in the scent and detects an underlying scent of...Oliver?

Malcolm walks into the sitting to find Moira and Oliver sitting on the couches. The closer Malcolm gets to Oliver, the stronger the scent gets. So strong that Malcolm has to stop and take a deep breath to settle himself before approaching further.

He notices that the closer he gets, the shallower the Omega's breaths get, and the tighter his hands fist in his lap. Malcolm can tell that Oliver can sense it too. That raw, primal need to mate. To bond with an Alpha.

"Malcolm! What are you doing here?" Moira asks.

Sitting down next to Oliver, Malcolm says "I actually came to see how Oliver has been doing since he returned from the Island.."

Oliver lets out a breath before answering. "I'm doing fine, Mr. Merlyn"

"Please call me Malcolm, Oliver." Malcolm says.

Oliver shivers a little as his heat starts to come on a little stronger. Malcolm inhales sharply at the scent.

"I have to go check on some things at the Club" Oliver says, getting up from the couch.

Malcolm also stands up, saying "I can give you a ride there, I'm going to the office anyway".

Before Oliver has the chance, Moira tells Malcolm that it's a great idea.

Oliver follows Malcolm out of the house and gets into the limo across from him. For the first few minutes, neither man says anything to each other. Olivers scent is getting stronger and Malcolm considers rolling the window down a little for some fresh air.

Before he has the chance, Oliver lets out a moan like noise as his heat comes fully upon him. Growling, Malcolm forces himself to stay in his seat, ignore it.

Oliver continues to make little whimpering noises, driving Malcolm insane, and stirring the Alpha within him. What happens next surprises them both as Oliver flings himself forward and his mouth is slotted over Malcolm's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I already had the 2nd chapter finished, so I figured I'd post it. Let me know whatcha think!**

Malcolm passionately returns the kiss before his mind catches up with his body. Malcolm pushes Oliver back, both men panting heavily. "Oliver we can't. I know you're in heat, and you have the need to mate, but if we do that, we'll likely end up bonded" Malcolm warns.

"I don't care, Malcolm. And it isn't the heat talking," Oliver says, pausing as his heat causes him to realize just how close Malcolm is, "So, let's bond. Let's mate. Do you have any idea how hard it's been for so long to control myself around you? It's been so many years Malcolm."

"Oliver, are you sure about this? An Omega's heat usually lasts 3-4 days, so if you'd want me to take care of you, you'd have to make an excuse to be gone for a few days."

"I'm sure Malcolm. I need this" Oliver says. Malcolm nods and Oliver's mouth is immediately on top of his again. Malcolm growls as Oliver moves forward, and sits on top of Malcolm, straddling him.

Malcolm attaches his lips to Oliver's neck as Oliver rutts his hardening cock against Malcolm's abdoman. Malcolm's hands are gripping Oliver's hips as he speaks into the intercom to tell the driver to take them the Merlyn household.

Oliver's hands twist into the older Alpha's hair as their tongues clash together in a wave of passion. One of Malcolm's hands tightens on Oliver's hip as the other one slides down to cup his ass. Oliver continues to grind his cock against Malcolm's. Oliver lets out a wail at the pain his heat is now causing him.

Malcolm pulls back the kiss and he can see the pain in Oliver's eyes, and hear it in his voice. Malcolm lets out a low growl as the scent over Oliver comes over him again, which makes Oliver shiver.

Malcolm kneads Oliver's ass, trying to give him as much pleasure he can in the limo right now. Oliver slides off of Malcolm but then pulls Malcolm down so they're laying on the seat, Malcolm on top of Oliver.

Malcolm presses their hips together, and slowly rotates his in circles. The men jump apart, however, when they feel the car coming to a stop. They exit the limo and quickly make their way inside the house. As soon as the door is closed and locked, Malcolm has Oliver pushed up against the nearest wall and Oliver is palming Malcolm's erection through his suit pants.

Malcolm slides Oliver's jacket off of him and it drops to the ground as Oliver dos the same for him. The two make their way to the bedroom while undressing each other, leaving their clothes strewn around the house.

Malcolm takes Oliver's hand and leads him to the bed. The men get on the bed and Malcolm climbs on top of Oliver, mouths once again slotted against each other. Malcolm runs his hand down Oliver's body and starts teasing his hole.

Oliver moans loudly as Malcolm slips a finger and then another inside of Oliver. Malcolm presses his lips into Oliver's neck, biting and sucking in all the right places.

Malcolm continues to pump his fingers in and out of Oliver, and gasps loudly as Oliver reaches between them and takes Malcolm's cock in his hand, stroking him.

"Oh God, Malcolm...please...please fuck me...please...I need you" Oliver moans out.

Malcolm removes his fingers and lines his cock up with Oliver's hole.

"Oliver...are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I need you Malcolm. I _want_ you"

Malcolm gives a possessive growl as he pushes into Oliver. Oliver's eyes drift shut as all his senses are surrounded to Malcolm. The only thing he can hear, see, feel, taste and touch is this gorgeous Alpha in front of him.

Oliver's hands are clawing at Malcolm's shoulders as the older man pulls out before slamming right back in again.

"Oh fuck Malcolm...please harder...please" Oliver begs.

Malcolm slams in and out of Oliver while pumping his cock to match his thrusts. Oliver gasps loudly as Malcolm hits his prostate.

"Malcolm, I'm...I'm gonna.."

"Do it"

Almost as if he's obeying Malcolm's command, Oliver comes, spilling his seed onto both their abdomens and Malcolm's hand.

Malcolm gives a couple more thrust before he lets out a deep primal howl and spills his seed into Oliver, bonding them. Malcolm bites down on Oliver's neck, hard, leaving a permanent mark that marks Oliver as his.

Their bodies stay connect as the bond strengthens and finishes. Both men can feel a strong tingling sensation at the back of their skull, and know they've bonded. Malcolm pulls out and collapses on top of Oliver, nuzzling his neck. He licks away the blood from the mark he left.

Malcolm rolls off of Oliver, whose heat is satisfied for now, and goes to grab a cloth to clean them up with. When he returns, Malcolm finds Oliver sitting up, watching him. Malcolm proceeds to clean them both off before getting back in the bed with Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver runs his fingers over the mark on his neck.

"Did we..?" Oliver starts.

"Yes" Malcolm replies, worried what Oliver is going to say.

"Good" Oliver replies as he leans over to kiss Malcolm.

Malcolm pulls back from the kiss and tells Oliver to call his mom and let her know he's going to be gone for a little while.

Oliver nods and gets out of the bed to go call his mom, and the other members of team Arrow.

**PAGE BREAK**

Oliver returns the bedroom wearing his boxers.

"I told her I have to go out of town for a few days for business, so we're clear" Oliver says, climbing in the bed and straddling Malcolm. Malcolm smiles and presses a loving kiss to Oliver's lips.

"So," Malcolm starts, "I think that for right now, we should try to keep this between us."

"I agree. Mom and Tommy probably won't be too happy." Oliver says.

"Probably. But as long as you're happy, I don't care what they think" Malcolm says, putting his hands back on Oliver's hips. Oliver smiles and kisses Malcolm again.

"So what do we do now...now that we're bonded and you claimed me?" Oliver asks.

Malcolm runs his thumb over the scar on Oliver's hip and says "Whatever feels right. We're mates now. We can have a relationship now if you want, or we don't have to" Malcolm rambles.

"I'd love to be in a true relationship with you" Oliver says, pressing a kiss to Malcolm's jaw.

Malcolm smiles and pulls Oliver down to lay with him.

"Can I ask you something, Oliver?" Malcolm says.

"Of course"

"On that Island, did someone else force a bond with you"

"Yes" Oliver whispers.

Malcolm decides not to push the subject. He presses a light kiss to Oliver's head and soon Oliver is lulled to sleep by the strong, steady beat of Malcolm's heart.

Malcolm stays awake, thinking about what his future life with Oliver could be like. But then there's the undertaking. He loves Oliver, and he knows that Oliver would never forgive him if he destroyed the glades. But for now, he puts off deciding whether to continue the undertaking or not.

Malcolm glances down at the beautiful young man sleeping on his bare chest, and decides to get some rest before he has to help the... _his_ Omega through another heat wave.

After a little while, Oliver begins to stir. He wakes up to find Malcolm's arms wrapped around him, holding him in a protective embrace. Oliver smiles and presses a kiss to Malcolm's warm shoulder, rousing Malcolm from his sleep.

Malcolm's eyes drift open to see Oliver peppering his neck and chest with light kisses.

"Mmmm, that feels good" Malcolm yawns out, running his fingers through Oliver's hair. Oliver smiles as he continues to kiss all over Malcolm's chest and then returns to his lips.

Malcolm runs his hands through Oliver's hair as the share a slow but passionate kiss. One that is marginally different from the other ones they've had so far. Oliver runs his hands over the muscles in Malcolm's arms, loving the feel of them under his hands. Malcolm runs his tongue over Oliver's lips asking for permission, which Oliver grants him.

Malcolm slips his tongue into Oliver's mouth causing Oliver to moan at the wonderful feeling. Malcolm pulls Oliver up, so he is lying on top of Malcolm. Malcolm runs one of his hands over Oliver's ass and can feel how Oliver flinched a little. Malcolm pulls back from the kiss with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you when we had sex?" Malcolm asks.

"I'm fine, babe. It hurt a little bit, but it felt amazing. _You_ felt amazing Malcolm" Oliver says.

Malcolm smiles and Oliver brushes his thumb over Malcolm's bottom lip and is surprised when Malcolm takes Oliver's thumb into his mouth, sucking on it. Oliver groans as Malcolm swirls his tongue around it, maintaining eye contact with Oliver.

Oliver, who is laying flush on top of Malcolm, can Malcolm's growing erection against his own. Malcolm groans as the scent of Oliver's heat reaches him again.

Malcolm takes his mouth off of Oliver's thumb and draws his pointer finger into his mouth. Oliver runs a hand down the side of Malcolm's body, and slips his hand into Malcolm's boxers, taking hold of his length.

Oliver slides off of Malcolm and lays between his legs. Oliver pulls Malcolm's boxers off and runs his tongue up and down Malcolm's cock. Malcolm moans and Oliver takes all of him into his mouth. Oliver continues this for a long while before Malcolm pulls him back up and attacks Oliver's lips.

Malcolm flips them over and enters Oliver again, and the house is once again filled with the sounds of the newly bonded Alpha and Omega making love.

 **A/N: I love writing this, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver and Malcolm continue their sex cycle for 3 days, until Oliver's heat is finally over. Oliver and Malcolm wake up the fourth morning still exhausted from the previous days' activities. Oliver yawns and cuddles back into Malcolm.

"Can we just take one more day, and sleep?" Oliver mumbles.

"That sounds great." Malcolm replies, wrapping his arms around his lover, and pressing a kiss to his temple.

Oliver sends a quick text to his mom and team letting them he'll be "home" tomorrow.

The next time Oliver wakes up, Malcolm isn't in the bed. Oliver gets out of the bed, gets dressed and walks downstairs to the kitchen where Malcolm is making eggs and bacon even though it's 7:00 in the evening.

Oliver walks up behind Malcolm, wrapping his arms around Malcolm's waist. Malcolm sighs, and turns in Oliver's arms. Oliver wraps his arms tighter around Malcolm and rests his head against his shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" Malcolm asks.

"Starving." Oliver replies.

**PAGE BREAK**

After the couple eats, they go to sit in the living room. They sit on the couch in comfortable silence until Malcolm speaks up.

"So when are you going back to Moira's?" Malcolm asks, refusing to call that place Oliver's home. His home is where his Alpha is.

"Sometime in the morning, I guess. I don't really want to leave, but I should see them at some point." Oliver says.

"Ok. You know, It's going to an awfully lonely night without you sleeping next to me…" Malcolm says.

'I know," Oliver says, "you can sneak into my house tomorrow night and sleep there?" Oliver suggests.

"I'll do my best" Malcolm replies, smiling. Oliver scoots closer to Malcolm on the couch and places a kiss on his lips.

Malcolm runs his fingers over the mark on Oliver's neck, and then presses a kiss to it.

"I'm happy you're my Alpha, Malcolm" Oliver says.

"I'm happy you're _my_ Omega Oliver" Malcolm says. "Plus the sex is great"

Oliver laughs and rests his forehead against Malcolm's.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this" Oliver says, kissing Malcolm.

"Oh believe me, I think I do" Malcolm replies, kissing Oliver again.

"How are we going to keep us a secret?" Oliver asks between kisses.

"It's going to be hard, but I think we can manage. We'll tell them soon, just not now." Malcolm says, kissing Oliver's neck and sliding his hands under Oliver's shirt.

"I'm going to get a drink. Want one?" Malcolm asks.

"Yeah sure" Oliver replies.

A few minutes later Malcolm returns with two glasses and a bottle of scotch.

The two men nurse their drinks and make small talk until there is a sudden knock on the door. The camera reveals that it's Tommy.

"Get upstairs quickly, and don't come down until I say so" Malcolm tells Oliver.

Oliver nods and quickly makes his way up the stairs while Malcolm answers the door.

"Hey son" Malcolm says, standing in the doorway.

"Hi dad. Can I come in?" Tommy asks.

"Umm yeah I guess" Malcolm asks, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Oliver is gone.

Tommy enters and Malcolm closes the door.

"Why are you here Tommy? You never visit me." Malcolm says.

"Well actually, I just wanted to know if you've seen Oliver. I wanted to talk to him about something."

"No, I haven't seen him," Malcolm lies, "I heard he was away on business"

"Oh alright then. Well I'm going to Laurel's so I'll see you...what is that?" Tommy asks, pointing to a shirt, Oliver's shirt, still laying on one of the stairs.

"Oh um, that's just a shirt" Malcolm says, praying Tommy doesn't look into this.

"Oh hmm, I've never seen you wear it" Tommy says, picking it up.

"Yeah well…" Malcolm starts but it cut off my Tommy.

"This isn't yours, is it?" Tommy says, getting angry when his father doesn't answer him.

"Who's shirt is this dad? What, or who, have you been doing lately?" Tommy asks, infuriated.

"I think you should go now Tommy" Malcolm says. Tommy throws the shirt down and storms out, and Malcolm lets out a sigh of relief before going up to see Oliver in the bedroom.

"That was close" Oliver says as Malcolm walks into the room, finding Oliver shirtless and sitting on the bed.

"That it was" Malcolm says, taking off his shirt and pants and getting into bed next to Oliver. Malcolm leans over and gives Oliver a kiss before they both drift to sleep, Oliver with his head on Malcolm' chest.

 **A/N: Alright, there's chapter 4. Let me know what you think:) I'm in the process of publishing this story on another site as well. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Malcolm wakes up to find Oliver just coming out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Malcolm gets out of bed and walks over to Oliver, placing a kiss to his lips.

"I should really get going" Oliver says as Malcolm kisses his neck.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Malcolm mumbles against his neck.

Oliver pulls back from Malcolm and gets dressed, doing his best to hide the mark on his neck.

Oliver gathers his things and Malcolm decides to drive Oliver home.

When they arrive at the Queen mansion, Oliver gives Malcolm a kiss before getting out of the car and going inside his house.

"Mom? Thea? I'm back" Oliver calls out.

Moira comes walking out of the kitchen. "Oliver, hi sweetie. Breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes. Will you go get your sister?" She asks, giving Oliver a hug. Oliver nods and walks up the stairs. He puts his things in his room and then walks into Thea's.

Naturally, she's still asleep in bed. Oliver goes over to her and shakes her a little bit.

"Speedy, wake up. Breakfast is almost ready" He says. Thea roles over and looks up at him.

"Hey, Ollie. How was your trip?" She asks, rolling out of bed and going into her closet.

"It was good, pretty...uneventful" He says.

Thea walks back out of her closet dressed in her school uniform.

"Ready?" she asks.

He nods and they walk down to breakfast together.

*PAGE BREAK*

Walking into his office, he finds Felicity already waiting for him.

"Hi Oliver, how was your trip?"

"It was great, thanks. What's going on today?" Oliver says with a smile.

"Well there's a board meeting at...now, and then you have a couple of appointments with investors scattered throughout the day."

"Great thanks, let's get to this meeting" he says with a groan.

After the meeting is, finally, over, Oliver walks back to office for his first appointment. He walks in and is surprised to find Malcolm sitting on one of the couches.

"Uh, Felicity, could you give us a minute?" Oliver asks.

Felicity nods and walks out as Malcolm stands up, extending his hand.

"Hello Oliver" Malcolm says

"Hello Malcolm, what brings you here?" Oliver asks, shaking his hand while trying, and failing, to keep the smile off his face.

"I just wanted to see you, and how you're doing as CEO of this company"

"Thanks, Malcolm. I think I'm doing pretty well as CEO"

"Don't worry, you are. DO you want to go grab some lunch?" Malcolm asks.

"I'd love to, just let me talk to Felicity real quick" Oliver says.

Malcolm goes to wait in the hallway as Felicity re-enters the office.

"Felicity, I'm going out to lunch with Malcolm, but there;s something I need to tell you."

"You actually didn't go on a business trip, but were with Malcolm instead, and you guys binded and you love him and you want to tell him you're the Arrow?"

Oliver just stands there gaping at her, but she doesn't explain how she knows.

"I'm happy for you Oliver, and I think you should tell him, don't lie to the man you love" Felicity says with a smile.

Oliver smiles and gives Felicity a quick hug before rushing out the door to meet Malcolm.

Oliver and Malcolm go to Big Belly Burger for lunch, and get a booth in the back corner. They sit across from each other, and after they order, they both say

"There's something I have to tell you."

"You first" Malcolm says, taking Oliver's hand.

"I haven't been honest with. I...I'm the Arrow" Oliver says quietly.

"Really? I had a suspicion that you were, but I wasn't sure. I'm okay with that Oliver, I'm so proud of you." Malcolm says. Oliver smiles and kisses Malcolm's hand.

"I haven't been honest with you either Oliver. I...I'm the dark archer. It's a long story, but I didn't know you were the Arrow and I never wanted to hurt you." Malcolm says.

"Hey, that's ok. I'm ok. Now we have something else in common" Oliver says, making Malcolm smile.

"There's something else," Malcolm starts, "When Rebecca was murdered, I started making plans, and your parents know about this. Our plan, was called the Undertaking, and it was to destroy the Glades, and rebuild it, better. But...I've thought about it. And about you. And I… I love you Oliver, and I can't do this. You'd never forgive me. I'm calling off the Undertaking and I'm going to find another way to make the city a better place." Malcolm looks up to find Oliver looking at him, but he can't read his expression.

"Thank you for telling me Malcolm, and you're making the right decision. I know it had to hurt when Rebecca was killed, but there are many other ways to honor her. I love you too, and maybe we can work together some. I love you" Oliver says, leaning over to kiss Malcolm.

Malcolm smiles and kisses Oliver.

"I want to talk to my mother about this though. Will you come with me?" Oliver asks.

"Of course." Malcolm replies.

Oliver sends his mom a text, telling her to come to the office.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver and Malcolm walk into Queen Consolidated and find Felicity sitting at her desk, smiling at them, and Moira in Oliver's office.

"Malcolm what are you doing here?" Moira asks.

"I asked him to com, mom" Oliver says. "I know about the Undertaking"

"And I've..we've decided to put an end to it." Malcolm finishes.

"What? Why?" Moira asks, shocks.

"Because you'd be killing hundreds of people mom". Oliver says.

"Well, ok. Then it's over." Moira says.

She then gaps as she notices Malcolm take Oliver's hand in his as they both visibly relax.

"What are you doing? Why are you holding my son's hand?" Moira angrily asks.

"We're bonded" Oliver simply answers.

"WHAT? No, you're lying."

Oliver pulls down his shirt collar and reveals the bite mark on his neck.

"He claimed me. Malcolm Merlyn is my Alpha"

"And Oliver Queen is my Omega" Malcolm says.

"And before you say anything, mom, I wanted it. He didn't force me or take advantage of me" Oliver says, moving closer to Malcolm.

"I love him, Moira, and I will take care of him." Malcolm says.

"No. I will not allow it. I do not permit you to see him, Oliver" Moira says.

"I'm an adult, and I make my own choices. My choice is to be with the man that I love" Oliver says.

Moira just huffs and storms out of the building.

Oliver sighs as Malcolm pulls him into a hug, and the pair decides to head back to Oliver's house to spend some time together before Moira should be home.

Once inside the Queen mansion, Oliver and Malcolm head into the living room after changing into more comfortable clothes. The two men sit on the couch with the TV on, and snuggle into each other. One of Oliver's hands is caressing Malcolm's thigh while Malcolm's hand is tracing soothing circles on Oliver's knee. Oliver rests his head on Malcolm's shoulder, and they enjoy the comfortable silence that stretches between them.

Malcolm presses his lips to Oliver's forehead as they lay down next to each other on the couch, enjoying the warmth and presence of the other. Oliver lifts his head from Malcolm's chest and places a gentle, loving kiss on his lips.

They are so absorbed in each other that they don't anyone come into the house until and angry looking Moira and Tommy stand in front of them.

"What the hell?" Tommy yells, as the two men stand up from the couch.

"What? Haven't you ever seen two people who love each other kiss before?" Malcolm says sarcastically.

"How could my father form a bond with my best friend? That's so weird on so many levels." Tommy says.

"I think you're cute together" Thea says, walking into view.

"Thank you Thea" Oliver says.

"Well, I won't have the two of you here like this. If you are going to be in this house together, then you are going to act professional or get out." Moira says.

"You didn't go on a business trip did you Oliver? He was at the house when I went there the other night, wasn't he dad?" Tommy says.

"Yes he was" Malcolm says, wrapping an arm around Oliver's waist.

"Malcolm, you either take your hands off my son or you get out. Now." Moira says.

"Ok fine. I'll leave" Malcolm says.

" _We'll_ leave. Don't expect me to come back here for a little while mom. I'm taking my stuff and I'll stay with Malcolm." Oliver says.

 **A/N: Gotta love Tommy! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Getting in the limo leaving the Queen Mansion, Malcolm instructs the driver to just drive them around the city some.

"Well that was interesting" Malcolm says.

"Yeah. But, I don't care what they think. I love you Malcolm" Oliver says.

"I love you too Oliver" Malcolm says, resting his hand on Oliver's knee.

Oliver takes Malcolm's hand in his own and intertwines their fingers.

"Oliver, how would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Malcolm asks.

"I'd love to Malcolm" Oliver says, reaching over and running his thumb across Malcolm's cheekbone before gingerly placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Great, I have a reservation at 6"

Oliver nods and they sit in comfortable silence until they arrive at Malcolm's house.

Malcolm helps Olver get al his bags out of the car and together they take them up to the master bedroom.

After unpacking Oliver's stuff, Malcolm and Oliver sit down on the bed together.

"Hey Oliver, can I ask you something?" Malcolm says.

"Of course, you can ask me anything" Oliver says, taking Malcolm's hand.

"Do you want to move in with me? Like, full time?"

"I'd love to" Olive says with a smile.

Malcolm smiles and turns to face Oliver and Oliver does the same.

Malcolm slides his hand to back the Oliver's neck and the two men lean closer to each other. Oliver rests his hand on Malcolm's thigh as he leans in a little closer, so him and Malcolm are breathing the same air.

Malcolm and Oliver are staring into each other's eyes, and they can see the love that rests in their eyes. Malcolm rests his forehead against Oliver's and the men scoot closer to each other.

Malcolm's hand slides to the back of Oliver's head as their lips finally meet. Oliver licks Malcolm's bottom lip and Malcolm allows Oliver's tongue to slip into his mouth.

A moan escapes Malcolm as Oliver's tongue glides against his and his hand moves to inside of Malcolm's thigh.

Oliver's hand slides under Malcolm's shirt, but Malcolm soon pushes him back a little.

"As much as I want to continue this, we need to get ready for dinner" Malcolm says, breathless.

Oliver nods and gives Malcolm another kiss before the men get off the bed and go to get dressed.

Malcolm is waiting by the door for Oliver to come down. Malcolm is wearing black slacks with a black button-down shirt. Then he sees Oliver descending the stairs, and he can't take his eyes off of the younger Omega.

Oliver is also in black slacks and is wearing a dark, forest green button-down shirt with his leather jacket over top. As Oliver approached Malcolm, he said "You look amazing Malcolm"'

"So do you Oliver" Malcolm says, taking Oliver's hand and leading him to the car.

PAGE BREAK

At the restaurant, the two men are sipping their wine and trying to ignore all the strange looks their getting, probably because Oliver's hand is resting in Malcolm's on top of of the table. But, neither of the men care. Malcolm wants to make it clear to everyone who Oliver belongs to.

"Malcolm?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I want to take you to Lian Yu"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want to share with you where I spent the last five years of my life"

Malcolm smiles and leans across the table to give Oliver a kiss, right before their food arrives.

After they eat, Oliver and Malcolm walk out of the restaurant hand in hand and enjoy a quiet ride home with an occasional light kiss.

When they get home, they decide that it has been such a long day that they're just going to go ahead and go to bed. The two extremely attractive men strip down into their boxers and curl up into each other's arms, falling into a peaceful slumber against the steady beat of the other's heart.


End file.
